You'll be in my Heart
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot. Saga sofreu um acidente e entrou em coma. Como seu irmão gêmeo reagirá diante disso. Presente de níver para minha irmã VIRGO NYAH! FINALIZADA


N/A: Presente de níver para a minha querida irmã Virgo Nyah

**N/A:** _Presente de níver para a minha querida irmã Virgo Nyah._

_A música tema do cap é "You'll be in my Heart" do Phil Collins._

_Não criei essa fic com o intuito de fazer yaoi, quis representar mais o amor fraternal, mas eu deixei em aberto para quem quiser ler dos dois jeitos. Fica a critério de vocês._

_FELIZ NÍVER NYAH!!_

_Boa leitura_

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX**

**Capítulo Único**

**Nada é Eterno**

**Kanon POV**

Olá, meu nome é Kanon Athanazios, sou empresário, grego, tenho 28 anos e 88 kg muito bem distribuídos em um corpo de 1.90, tenho olhos verdes e cabelos azuis. E essa é a minha história.

_Come stop your crying_

_It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_**(Vamos, pare de chorar**_

_**Tudo vai dar certo**_

_**Apenas pegue minha mão**_

_**Segure forte**_

_**Eu te protegerei**_

_**De tudo ao seu redor**_

_**Eu estarei aqui**_

_**Não chore)**_

Tudo começou naquela fatídica noite em que eu e alguns amigos voltávamos da festa de noivado de nossa chefa, Saori Kido. No carro, o som estava às alturas e os todos nós cantavamos animadamente.

Meu irmão gêmeo, Saga estava dirigindo, sei que ele não gostava muito de barulho, mas não tinha como negar que ele também estava feliz.

Saga dirigia com cuidado, contudo ao fazer a curva, um motorista bêbado veio em sua direção. A única coisa que me lembro de ter visto foi a forte luz do farol do carro ofuscando minha visão, também ouvi gritos enquanto o carro se desestabilizava... Até que tudo ficou negro.

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_**(Para alguém tão frágil**_

_**Você parece tão forte**_

_**Meus braços te abraçarão**_

_**Manterão você segura e aquecida**_

_**Este laço entre nós**_

_**Não pode ser quebrado**_

_**Estarei aqui**_

_**Não chore)**_

Lembro-me de ter acordado no hospital dois dias depois. Pelo que me disseram, um dos nossos acompanhantes, Aiolia Ikonomos tinha saído ileso e pediu ajuda.

Quando acordei, a primeira coisa que eu perguntei foi como estava meu irmão. E, sinceramente, não gostei nada do silêncio dos outros. Repeti a pergunta, mas não obtive resposta, foi quando eu levantei e exigi vê-lo. Sentia que tinha algo errado. Sempre fomos muito ligados um ao outro, Saga sempre foi transparente perto de mim, eu sempre sabia tudo o que ele pensava, ou qual era o problema que ele tinha. Naquele momento eu sabia que Saga estava mal.

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_**(Porque você estará em meu coração**_

_**Sim. você estará em meu coração**_

_**De hoje em diante**_

_**Agora e para sempre**_

_**Você estará em meu coração**_

_**Não importa o que disserem**_

_**Você estará aqui em meu coração, sempre)**_

Mesmo contra a vontade de equipe médica, eu fui até o quarto ao lado do meu, onde eu sabia que meu irmão estava. Chegando lá, foi uma cena terrível a que eu vi. Nem em meus sonhos mais tenebrosos eu poderia imaginar meu adorado irmão naquele estado.

Ele estava tudo enfaixado e tinha diversos aparelhos ligados em si. Seu rosto, antes tão belo quanto o meu, tinha pontos, o que evidenciavam cortes profundos.

Me recusava a acreditar no que estava diante de mim. Ah bêbado desgraçado! Quando eu colocasse minhas mãos nele...

-Ele está em coma, senhor. Mas não se preocupe, seu irmão é bastante forte, tenho certeza que resistirá – uma voz soou ao meu lado. Virei-me e vi uma moça com uma prancheta nas mãos – Eu sou Fernanda, enfermeira-padrão. Cuido de você e do seu irmão desde que chegaram.

Sorri agradecido.

_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different_

_But deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_**(Por que eles não conseguem entender**_

_**A forma como nos sentimos**_

_**Eles simplesmente não acreditam**_

_**Naquilo que não conseguem explicar**_

_**Eu sei que somos diferentes mas,**_

_**Dentro de nós**_

_**Não somos tão diferentes de todos)**_

-Ele vai demorar para acordar? – indaguei cauteloso.

-Impossível prever. Pode ser daqui a dois minutos... Dois dias... Duas semanas... Dois meses... Dois anos... Ou então jamais acordar. Mas como eu disse antes, Saga é bastante forte, tenho certeza de que vai acordar.

-Sim, ele é... Ele é. Ouve algum dano grave?

-Bem... – a mocinha parecia medir suas palavras – Se tivesse quebrado algumas costelas, tudo bem, mas ele quebrou a coluna vertebral. Seu irmão está...

-Paraplégico – completei vendo-a assentir em seguida.

-Houve hemorragia, mas já fizemos a transfusão e tudo ocorrerá bem.

-E quanto aos outros passageiros, como estão?

-Ah, eles estão bem. Já receberam alta e provavelmente não vão demorar para chegar.

Assenti enquanto ela saía do quarto. Sentei-me na borda da cama e toquei de leve o rosto do meu gêmeo. Ele parecia tão frágil... Estava tão diferente do que eu costumava ver... Com muito custo, contive minhas lágrimas.

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_**(E você estará em meu coração**_

_**Sim, você estará em meu coração**_

_**De hoje em diante**_

_**Agora e para sempre)**_

Minutos depois, Aiolia chegou para me colocar a par da situação. Foi assim que eu soube que o carro tinha capotado e que o motorista bêbado tinha fugido.

Jamais saberemos quem era ele, pois estava escuro, não dava para ver a placa do carro e tampouco o conseguiríamos naquela situação.

O sol cedeu lugar à lua e às estrelas. Meus amigos pediam para eu ir para a casa descansar, mas não queria sair do lado de Saga... Não podia. No meu íntimo, sei que se fosse eu a estar em coma, Saga jamais me deixaria.

-Kanon, você precisa se cuidar – Disse-me Shura – Eu fico com o Saga, vai para a casa,

Fui irredutível, e continuei ali.

_Don't listen to them_

_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_**(Não dê ouvidos ao que dizem**_

_**porque, o que eles sabem?**_

_**Nós precisamos um do outro**_

_**Ter um ao outro, abraçar**_

_**Eles verão com o tempo**_

_**Eu sei)**_

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto deixava meu corpo desmontar-se na cadeira.

Apenas os Deuses sabiam o quanto eu estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo. Desde criança Saga foi a única família que eu tive. Éramos órfãos e lutamos contra tudo e todos para que não fôssemos separados no orfanato, e conseguimos.

Desde então ficamos mais unidos do que nunca, nunca nos separávamos e nunca escondemos nada um do outro. Não era justo que fôssemos separados mesmo depois de tanta luta. Não era justo!

"Mas o que nesse mundo é justo?" a voz de meu gêmeo soou me minha mente.

-Saga? – balbuciei com a esperança de que ele tivesse acordado.

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_**(Quando o destino te chama**_

_**Você precisa ser forte**_

_**Eu poderei não estar com você**_

_**Mas você terá que continuar**_

_**Eles verão com o tempo**_

_**Eu sei**_

_**Nós mostraremos a eles juntos)**_

-Saga? – perguntei de novo e não obtive resposta, mas ouvi os aparelhos ligados em meu irmão começarem a fazer um barulhinho esquisito.

Chamei a enfermeira por precaução e me espantei ao ver a expressão amedrontada dela.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela, contudo não me respondeu, apenas me empurrou para fora do quarto e segundos depois toda a equipe médica levava meu irmão para a sala de cirurgia.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto mil coisas passavam-se em minha cabeça. Não podia ser... Saga não estava morrendo...

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_I'll be with you_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_I'll be there always_

_Always_

_**(Porque você estará em meu coração**_

_**Acredite em mim, você estará em meu coração**_

_**De hoje em diante**_

_**Agora e para sempre**_

_**Oh, você estará em meu coração**_

_**Você estará em meu coração**_

_**Não importa o que dizem**_

_**Eu estarei com você**_

_**Você estará em meu coração**_

_**Eu estarei lá sempre**_

_**Sempre...)**_

Eu esperei em agonia por duas horas, até que uma enfermeira saísse da sala.

-Me diga, ele está bem? – perguntei preocupado.

-Kanon, ele acordou e quer vê-lo. – ela disse tristemente.

Confesso que naquela hora eu achei estranha toda aquela tristeza, mas não perdi tempo analisando aquilo e assim que toda a equipe médica saiu do quarto, eu entrei.

Saga estava mais pálido do que antes e tremia. Cheguei mais perto e peguei na mão que ele me estendia. Estava gelada.

-Ka... Kanon.

-Estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem – tentei sorrir, mas acho que não fui muito convincente.

-Não... Kanon, quero que saiba que... Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Eu te amo muito.

-Saga... Eu também te amo.

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_**(Eu estarei com você**_

_**Estarei lá para sempre**_

_**Sempre e sempre**_

_**Apenas olhe sobre seus ombros**_

_**Apenas olhe sobre seus ombros**_

_**Apenas olhe sobre seus ombros)**_

Vi meu irmão sorrir, um pouco antes de sua cabeça tombar para lado. Tenho certeza que naquele momento eu empalideci.

-Saga. Saga, isso não tem graça. Saga olha pra mim. Saga!

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e assim que me virei, vi a mesma enfermeira que estava comigo a tarde.

-Fernanda, faz ele acordar – supliquei – Fala que essa brincadeira não tem graça!

Ela abaixou a cabeça e não disse nada. Eu ia dizer algo, mas me calei ao sentir os braços dela me envolvendo carinhosamente, aninhando-me em seu peito. Encolhi-me ainda mais entre os braços dela, e dessa vez não consegui conter minhas lágrimas.

Ao lado de meu irmão, o monitor cardíaco apresentava uma linha reta.

_I'll be there always_

_**(Eu estarei lá sempre)**_

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxx**

**N/A: **_Nyahhh!! (agarra) feliz níver minha irmã adorada!! E que vc seja muito feliz!!_

_Não sou boa para escrever dramões, mas como sei que você gosta... Me esforcei, espero que tenha gostado._

_Beijos!!_


End file.
